Finding Help (Northern Lights)
"Finding Help" is the second episode of the first season of ''The Walking Dead: Northern Lights''. ''It is the second episode of the series overall. It was written by valvedian. Plot The fight going on at the camp continues, while Cassandra has a dilemma. Synopsis ''"... Fi... Comms... Andra... Ody... Help... Help!" Cassandra notices the voice on the radio. "Do you know who that is?" ''Lars asks her. Cassandra is shocked when she recognizes the voice as Theresa's. ''"Theresa! Are you there?" AT THE CAMP "'''ATTACK!!!'"'' Michael ducks as the group of police officers start to fire at the camp. Theresa comes running with a radio. She turns it on. "Michael! Fix the comms!" Michael looks at the radio. "It's already on! You have to talk!" Theresa turns it on again. "Cassandra! Anybody! We need help. Please, help! We're under attack!" As Theresa says this, a man with a Glock in his hand aims at her. "You done fucked up now, girl!" ''The man, who is revealed to be Paul, says. Suddenly, Paul is hit in the back of the head with a stick. He falls to the ground, and Jonathan picks up his gun He points it at Paul, and says this to the other men: ''"Y'all leave right now, or your leader here; he '''dies'."'' Didrik, who is standing further away from Paul, is shocked when he sees this. He lowers his gun, and orders the others to do the same. "Okay... We'll go... But let him go, too." Jonathan continues to aim the gun at Paul. "Promise that you'll never' come back, okay?"'' Didrik nods slowly, and says: "Okay. We're not coming back. I promise that." One of the OPS members suddenly says this: "We're not gonna stop just because you kill him, now continue shooting before I kill everyone of these bastards!" When Jonathan is about to end Paul, he is shot in the hand. Michelle suddenly leaps out from behind a wall, and knocks an officer out. She grabs his gun and starts to fire after the others. Cassandra grabs Lars as they start running for her car. "Over here!" ''she says. She opens her car, and they get in. As they do this, a man dressed in all black suddenly starts to fire at their car. ''"Step out of the vehicle, folks, and maybe this'll turn out good for y'all!" Cassandra slowly opens her door. Lars does the same. They exit the car. "Now, give me all your shit that you got in that car!" Cassandra shakes her head. "We don't have anything. We need help! Our home is being attacked!" The man laughs. "You got anything back there that you think you could offer me?" Lars nods quickly, and says this: "Yeah, you can have something. Hell, you can probably even reside there." The man slowly lowers his weapon. "That's good. Name's Peter, if you wondered. What about you?" "I'm Lars and this is..." "Cassandra Langhus." Peter nods, and points at the car. "I know a few people... That could help your camp. We get them, then we bring them to your camp, okay?" Lars opens the car door. Cassandra does the same. "Let's be quick, okay?" At the camp, the fight is still ongoing. Paul is crouching away, when a girl named Kaja stomps on him. ''"Order them to stop!" ''she says, as she puts a knife to his throat. ''"Is this really even necessary? There has only gone a few days and now you want to '''kill '''us?" ''she continues. Paul begins to laugh. ''"You kill me, they kill you. It's THAT simple," ''he says. ''"Order them to stop, '''NOW."'' Suddenly, a large group of people storm into the camp. They start firing at the officers. "Holy shit!" ''Paul yells when he says this. Suddenly, he punches Kaja hard in the face and sprints away. Michael, manages to fix the radio. ''"Cassandra! You there?" Cassandra answers the walkie talkie, and says: "I'm not «there», Michael, I'm here!" Cassandra and Lars come running up to Michael. Lars turns around, to see that the officers is being chased away by the people that Peter took with him. "Look, I know these people. They are the Oslo Operations Central. I used to work there, and I had a agressive feud with a guy named Paul. I think he might be the guy that ordered this attack." Jonathan, whose hand was bandaged by Theresa, suddenly runs out into the open road. He continues to fire after the officers, who now has entered their vehicles and escaped. Paul and Didrik start their car, and drives off to their base. FLASHBACK "Now that we have a picture of their camp, we can attack without killing too many," ''Didrik says. Paul smiles in a greedy way. ''"We also have to find Lars," ''he says. ''"When he's dead, we show his head to Jenny." Didrik looks to the ground. "You're the boss, man." Paul walks out of the room, and into the hallway, where a group of about 20 people is standing. "We have something to take care of now, don't we?" PRESENT Peter is sitting on a bench inside of the camp. One of his friends come up to him. "What are we doing with these people?" ''the man asks. Peter laughs. ''"We see what the others have to offer, and if they have a better deal, we help them." The man nods and walks away. Cassandra, Lars, Michelle and Michael enter a trailer home inside of the camp. "I just wanted all of us to know, that I will be giving away my leadership position to Lars, due to him being a police officer." Lars smiles, but says this: "I can't do that-" "You do. Look, Lars, we all trust you, and you already seem to know more about these guys than we do," ''Michelle says with a smile on her face. ''"So please, just take the damn offer, okay?" Lars nods, and accepts. Meanwhile, Peter is sitting inside of Paul's office, waiting for a deal. Other Cast TBA Trivia * First appearance of Peter. * The title of this episode "Finding Help", refers to how the group is under attack, and needs help.